Can I Change?
by Fujoshi janai desu yo ne
Summary: Ia hanyalah seorang gadis yatim piatu yang tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi, namun tiba-tiba 'mereka' datang dan mengatakan akan merubah dirinya menjadi lebih baik, bisakah ia berubah?


Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bleach © Tite Kubo

K © GoRa & Go Hands

Uta no Prince-sama © Brocoli

Hamatora © Kodama Yuki, Kitajima Yukino

 **Can I Change?**

Rated: T

Warning:

OOC, typo(s), AU, etc.

Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Happy Reading

Chapter 1/Prolog?

Aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana ketika ketiga orang yang aku sayangi tergeletak lemah di lantai dengan darah-darah yang menghiasi mereka.

"Lari! Cepat lari!"

Suara parau dari seorang pemuda yang sangat familiar itu memerintah untuk pergi tapi entah kenapa kakiku terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, seperti ada yang menahanku untuk tetap disana. Di dekat pemuda yang memerintahku tadi berdiri seorang pria dengan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pistol yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"PERGI!"

.

.

.

"Nii-san!"

Teriak Gadis itu, seketika langsung terduduk di kasurnya dengan keringat dingin di tubuhnya, nafasnya memburu, pandangannya terasa kosong. Sungguh seperti habis lari maraton. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar helaan nafas darinya.

"Mimpi itu lagi..."

Tidak mau lama-lama berdiam diri akhirnya ia segera turun dari kasurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi ̶ tidak lupa mengambil handuk ̶ walaupun jam yang berada di meja nakasnya masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

.

.

.

Udara musim semi langsung terasa oleh gadis itu, kakinya ia langkahkan dengan santai menuju ke sekolahnya. Gadis itu menghela nafas saat ia sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah yang sangat mewah itu, untuk kedua kalinya helaan nafas keluar dari gadis itu yang kemudian ia kembali mengangkat kakinya. Gadis itu mulai berjalan pelan masuk ke area sekolah. Tampak sekitarnya masih terlihat sepi. Gadis itu sengaja datang lebih cepat dari yang lain untuk menghindari hal hal yang tidak ia inginkan.

Sesampai di kelasnya, 2-A, gadis itu berjalan pelan menuju mejanya, lalu duduk menunggu bel masuk kelas berdering.

.

.

.

Bel masuk kelas berdering, seketika para murid langsung menuju mejanya masing masing dan duduk. Meski masih banyak suara-suara tawa dan obrolan lainnya.

Terdengar suara pintu yang digeser dan guru berjalan perlahan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!"

Ucap ketua kelas dengan suara lantangnya. Sang guru yang bernama Murasaki itu pun perlahan berdiri di depan kelas lalu berkata,

"Haik, semuanya. Hari ini akan ada test mendadak untuk menguji kemampuan kalian!"

Seketika para murid serentak mengeluh dan helaan nafas bergemuruh di dalam kelas.

"Harap diam! Test akan segera dimulai!"

Ucap gurunya yang sedang menyiapkan setumpuk kertas ditangannya. Walau yang lain terlihat panik, gadis bersurai indigo itu tetap diam dan dengan tenangnya mengeluarkan pensil mekanik warna biru kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Terdengar bel istirahat yang berbunyi keras, guru di kelas 2-A itu pun berkata,

"Yak, sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita hari ini. Jangan lupa kerjakan tugas rumah kalian!"

"Haik~"

Jawab para murid serentak, yang seketika disusul dengan perkataan ketua kelas.

"Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!"

.

.

.

Sang gadis itu pun memasukkan peralatan tulisnya ke dalam tempat pensil, yang seketika mejanya dihantam oleh tangan seseorang. Perlahan dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke orang yang telah menghantam mejanya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah dikelilingi oleh sekelompok perempuan yang menatapnya tajam. Lalu perempuan yang menghantamnya berkata,

"Hei, sampai kapan kau akan tetap duduk disini? Cepat ikut kami!"

Gadis bersurai indigo itu mulai ketakutan. Badannya gemetar dan sulit digerakkan. Walaupun begitu, ia berusaha menurut dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menunduk.

"Cih! Lama sekali! Apa perlu aku bantu, hah?"

Salah satu perempuan dari sekelompok perempuan tersebut menyeringai dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba salah satu diantara mereka menarik rambut bersurai indigo itu dengan kasar.

"S-s-sakit, t-tolong h-h-hentikan"

Lirih sang pemilik rambut yang ditarik itu. Ia hanya bisa menahan tangis agar tidak terlihat lemah, berharap ada seseorang yang mau menolongnya. Tetapi itu hanyalah harapan.

"Apa kamu pikir kita akan menuruti permohonanmu, hah?! Jangan harap!"

Bentak salah satu diantara mereka. Mereka menarik paksa rambut bersurai indigo itu ke luar kelas. Sang pemilik rambut yang ditarik sudah terlihat kesakitan semakin terlihat kesakitan saat mereka menarik rambutnya.

Saat mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah, tidak ada satu pun yang memperdulikan gadis bersurai indigo tersebut.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu didorong ke tanah saat mereka sampai di taman sekolah. Ia tergeletak dengan pasrah, menerima cercaan dari sekelompok perempuan tersebut.

"Dasar tidak berguna!"

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berdering"

"Hm, baiklah, bersyukurlah hari ini. Lain hari kita tidak akan segan-segan"

Ancam salah satu diantara mereka sebelum mereka pergi.

Sekarang penampilan gadis bersurai indigo itu sangat berantakan dan juga kotor. Rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan, wajah dan pakaian yang terkena goresan tanah, dan mata yang memerah karena menahan tangis. Ia pun bangkit dengan lemahnya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki penampilannya sebelum bel masuk berdering.

Saat ia berjalan di koridor menuju ke kamar mandi, ia berpapasan dengan Murasaki-sensei.

"Sensei" gadis bersurai indigo itu pun membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu. Aku sedang mencarimu. Apa yang terjadi sehingga membuat penampilan kamu seperti ini?" tanya Murasaki-sensei saat melihat penampilan gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa sensei. Jadi, ada perlu apa sensei mencariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa di test tadi, kamulah satu-satunya yang diremedial. Kamu akan mengerjakan remedial itu saat pulang sekolah. Aku akan menemuimu di kelas"

"Aku mengerti sensei" jawab gadis bersurai indigo sambil menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku harus mempersiapkan pelajaran yang berikutnya" Murasaki-sensei tersenyum "Aku pergi dulu".

"Haik" gadis bersurai indigo itu sekali lagi membungkuk hormat ke Murasaki-sensei.

.

.

.

Suara bel berdering ke penjuru sekolah, langit yang awalnya cerah kini sudah mulai berubah menjelang senja. Siswa-siswi pun berhamburan keluar kelas dan buru-buru melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar gerbang sekolah, berbeda dengan gadis bersurai indigo yang masih diam di tempat duduknya, menunggu sang guru datang untuk memberikan remedial ̶ khusus ̶ untuk dirinya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang digeser dan pada detik berikutnya muncul seorang pria dewasa yang sangat familiar bagi gadis yang tengah duduk terdiam di tempatnya itu.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku kurang percaya kau akan mendapatkan nilai test seperti ini. Aku sedikit kecewa tapi semoga dengan remedial ini kamu mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik" ucap Murasaki-sensei dengan sedikit tersenyum maklum.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya mengangguk dan tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya itu, kemudian selembar kertas sudah berada di meja gadis itu dan ia pun mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan gurunya itu. Selang 15 menit kemudian terlihat gadis itu telah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal dan memberikan kepada Murasaki. Murasaki yang awalnya sedang melamun tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara lembut dan pelan dari gadis pemilik surai indigo itu.

"Ah, ya. Kau boleh pulang" ucap Murasaki sambil menerima selembar kertas dari gadis itu.

Gadis itu kembali mengangguk dan buru-buru mebereskan alat tulisnya dan segera melangkah kakinya keluar dari kelas tersebut. Sedangkan sang guru hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis itu sampai kemudian gadis itu hilang di balik pintu. Sebuah senyum kecil tiba-tiba merekah di bibir sang guru itu ketika melihat jawaban yang ditulis oleh gadis itu, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera keluar dari kelas itu dan bergegas ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak tidak jauh dari kelas itu.

.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama, saya ingin berbicara"

Iris hazel yang awalnya terpaku kepada lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang berada di tangannya kini beralih menatap seorang pria bersurai silver yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Lembaran-lembaran dokumen yang ada di tangannya pun secara refleks ia diletakkan di mejanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria yang sangat dikenalinya itu.

"Ada apa Murasaki?" tanyanya diikuti gerakan tangan yang menyatukan jarinya yang kemudian menjadi bantalan dagunya. Sedangkan pria yang dihadapannya itu tampak terdiam sejenak seperti mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan kepada wanita yang berstatus kepala sekolah.

"Ini tentang seorang siswi yang pernah kubicarakan itu... ia memang meiliki potensi yang tersembunyi ba ̶ "

"Berikan buktinya!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Murasaki ̶ pria yang bersurai silver itu ̶ memberikan sebuah kertas yang tadi dikerjakan oleh gadis yang beberapa menit lalu telah meninggalkan sekolah. Iris hazel Tsunade langsung memperhatikan setiap kata yang ada di kertas tersebut dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah aku mempercayakan dirinya kepadamu ku ̶ "

"Tunggu! Anda menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku?! Ka ̶ "

"Jangan menyela ucapanku Mu ̶ "

"Anda juga tadi memotong ucapan saya! Jadi de ̶ "

"Tapi ka ̶ "

Dan perdebatan pun terjadi, suasana yang awalnya tegang kini berubah menjadi ribut seperti 2 ekor kuncing jantan tengah berebut kucing betina, bedanya ini seperti...anak kecil?

Tidak jauh dari tempat perdebatan antara Tsunade dan Murasaki berdiri seorang wanita bersurai hitam tengah memperhatikan kedua orang dewasa sedang berdebat dengan pandangan _sweatdrop_. Namun tidak lama kemudian wanita yang diketahui sebagai wakil kepala sekolah itu mulai angkat bicara karena ia yakin perdebatan itu tidak akan selesai-selesai.

"Permisi! Maaf bila saya memotong pembicaraan kalian, saya hanya ingin perdebatan ini segera selesai" ucap wanita itu sengaja ia hentikan untuk mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya secara pelan.

"Untuk Murasaki-san saya mengerti anda juga memiliki tugas yang menumpuk namun Tsunade-sama memberikan tanggung jawab itu kepada anda karena Tsunade-sama juga memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting tapi bukan berarti gadis itu tidak penting. Saya harap anda mengerti dan juga anda diperbolehkan untuk menugaskan 'mereka' untuk mengubah gadis itu sehingga tugas anda tidak terlalu berat"

Murasaki hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari sosok wanita bersurai hitam itu kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada wanita yang sempat menjadi lawan debatnya tadi.

"Ya... Kurenai benar, kau boleh memanggil sekaligus menugaskan 'mereka' " ucap Tsunade membenarkan perkataan wakilnya itu.

Hembusan nafas terdengar dari Murasaki sepertinya ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi ̶ lagipula memanggil mereka bukan hal yang buruk.

"Baiklah, saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda... kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap Murasaki yang kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu, namun saat membuka pintu tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membuat tindakannya terhenti.

"Satu hal lagi... kau jangan jatuh cinta kepadanya, ingat umurmu! Dan juga percintaan antara guru dan murid adalah hal konyol" ucap Tsunade dengan nada tegas sambil memijit pelipis. Murasaki langsung _sweatdrop_ tatkala mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Tsunade, tentu saja ia tidak akan melakukan itu... ok Murasaki memang belum punya pendamping hidup atau pacar yang dikeceng pun tidak ada, tapi untuk berpacaran dengan anak didiknya sendiri itu sudah di _blacklist_ olehnya.

"Tentu Tsunade-sama, saya permisi"

Dan pintu pun tertutup dengan suara keras.

"Hinata Hyuuga... hm... aku ingin tau dia akan berubah seperti apa" ucap Tsunade entah kepada siapa.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Murasaki tampak berjalan santai menuju ruang guru, perkataan Tsunade dan Kurenai terus berputar di otak cerdasnya.

"Kurasa aku memang perlu memanggil mereka..."

TBC

Author note:

Hai minna-tachi, pekerkenalkan saya author baru dan ini fanfic pertama saya, saya harap kalian suka btw sebenarnya saya tidak membuat fanfic ini sendirian, saya dibantu teman saya, Hime-chan!

Hime: Arigatou! Aku diperkenalkan! *hug*  
Fujoshi: baiklah-baiklah lupakan...

Maaf bila kurang menarik dan cerita tidak sesuai dengan genrenya, saya masih newbie :'3

Hime & Fujoshi: Yoroshoku! Dan Read and Review!


End file.
